William Afton (Five Nights at Freddy's)
William Afton (also known as the Purple Guy) is the main antagonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. He was a man who dressed up as one of the mascots at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and used his kid-friendly disguise to lure five children into the Safe Room, where there were no security cameras, and proceeded to murder them and hide their bodies in animatronic suits - which indirectly makes him responsible for all the events in the games. He was the owner of Afton Robotics and possibly a former security guard at Fredbear's Family Diner and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He later becomes Springtrap, after dying in the Spring Bonnie suit. He was voiced by PJ Heywood, who also voiced his son Michael Afton, and his alter-ego Springtrap. History Video Games ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Although he doesn't appear in the first game, there are newspaper reports which mention him. After five children went missing, the suspect was captured by the authorities, but was let go, since there weren't enough evidence to arrest him. It is most likely that before being captured he hid the the dead children bodies inside the animatronics of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate, and Golden Freddy. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' Afton makes his debut in this game, although this isn't the first game that he appeared in chronologically. In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, William can be seen in the Foxy Go! Go! Go! Minigame. In the third "level" William, who killed the crying child in the Take Cake to the Children minigame, is seen standing in the corner of the starting room, smiling. When Foxy approaches the children, they seem lifeless. The minigame ends with Withered Foxy's jumpscare. He also appears in the S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M minigame on rare occasions, where he attacks Freddy and crashes the game by saying "You can't," which is in response to the various messages about saving the children. William also appears in the Take Cake to the Children minigame, in which he kills a crying child. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' William Afton can be seen in the end-of-night minigames. After Night 1, the player can have the ability to play as 8-bit Freddy, and Shadow Freddy appears and says "Follow me." After you follow it to a secret room, it will say "ERROR" at the left-hand corner of the screen, followed by a static noise, and Purple Guy can be seen taking Freddy apart. He then continues to do the same to the other animatronics as each night goes on. After Night 5, the player has the ability to play as the ghost of one of the murdered children. The player then has to walk to the Safe Room, which they have the ability to enter. William can be seen scared, with 4 of his victims blocking the exit. The player has to chase him around, and William will then immediately run into the empty Spring Bonnie suit. He then laughs at his victims, thinking he is safe, until the suit's spring-locks malfunction. As a result, the numerous mechanical parts lining the inside of the suit crush and puncture William's body until he died from serious injury and blood loss. In an ironic turn, Afton's spirit possessed the Spring Bonnie suit just like how his victims possessed other animatronic suits, turning him into Springtrap. The managers of the pizzeria found the broken animatronics and permanently shut down Fredbear Entertainment, leaving Springtrap to rot in the safe room. 30 years later, a horror attraction called "Fazbear's Fright" was made in an amusement park. Springtrap was found and placed inside this attraction. William, as Springtrap, noticed that he had no escape and attempted to kill the player for five nights. After Night 6, the attraction burns down. In Sister Location's Custom Night ending on Very Hard Golden Freddy mode, it is revealed that Springtrap has survived. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' William Afton only appears in the Fazbear location shown in the minigames, at the end of Night 3. If the player heads toward the left side of the section of restaurant with the double doors, and then heads back via proceeding right, they will see William placing the head of a Spring Bonnie costume on the head of an employee. In the following game, Sister Location, it is implied that William is the father of the minigame protagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 4, the Crying Child. ''FNaF World'' In the spin-off game, Afton appears in his minigame form and Springtrap form. ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location'' In the opening scene of Sister Location, an entrepreneur is interviewing William about the Circus Baby's Pizza World animatronics. They inquire why certain features were added and express their concerns, but he avoids answering their questions regarding these specific features, which he had actually designed to make it easier for him to kidnap and murder children under the guise of kid-friendly entertainers. William's company, Afton Robotics, is revealed to have created the Circus Baby animatronics, formerly owned Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental (a rental subsidiary), and, by extension, Circus Baby's Pizza World. It's revealed that during Circus Baby's Pizza World's opening, William instructed his daughter, Elizabeth, not to go near Baby, due to her being programmed to kill children when they are alone. But Elizabeth does find herself alone with Baby, who lures her close with ice cream. Once she is within reach, Baby drops the ice cream and grabs William's daughter with a robotic claw, pulling the girl into her chest cavity and killing her. It is revealed in the Custom Night's final cutscene that William sent his son, Michael, to his rundown factory to find his daughter. This ends up getting his son killed by his daughter Elizabeth and the other children, who are now possessing the animatronics. After Ennard vacates Michael's body, he repossesses his own corpse, which has decomposed into a purple colour. At the end of the cutscene, Michael vows to find his father. ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator'' William Afton returns in the sixth installment as Springtrap once more, as one of the two main antagonists of the game, alongside his daughter, Elizabeth, who possesses Scrap Baby. He makes his first appearance as Springtrap, after Tuesday's night is complete, during his salvaging phase. Like the other hostile animatronics, the player can choose whether to throw him back into the alley outside the pizzeria or to salvage him. If the player chooses to throw him back into the alley, he will be absent for the rest of the game. If the player chooses to salvage him, they will have to observe him while listening to five audio prompts. Springtrap, like the other animatronics, will move when the player's view is obstructed by the maintenance checklist. If the player fails, Springtrap will jumpscare the player and taunt them. If the player succeeds, William will disdainfully remark that the player deceived and lured him to their establishment. Regardless of the outcome, the player will have to defend themselves from Springtrap onwards. After Saturday's night shift is complete, Elizabeth, possessing Baby, speaks to the player about how she and her father manipulated the player into inadvertently granting them children to kill, and souls to collect, before declaring that she will make her father proud. Her speech is then interrupted by the player's supervisor, known in-game as the Cassette Man (heavily implied to be William's former business partner, Henry). He sets the building on fire, and then informs the animatronics that they have all been lured to the player's establishment, as a trap set for them, in order to force the spirits possessing them to pass on to the afterlife. The Cassette Man specifically addresses William, telling him that he will be sent to Hell for his murders. He also appears in at least two of the secret minigames, he appears as Spring Bonnie in the Fruity Maze minigame with Susie "helping" find her dead dog, the second time he appears is in the Security Puppet minigame after he kills Charlotte and drive away in his purple car. It is possible that he appears in the third minigame, Midnight Motorist as the so called "Orange Man", who drives home only to discover animatronic tracks and that his youngest son jumped out of his bedroom's window and went to the FNaF 4's restaurant. ''Ultimate Custom Night'' In this spin-off to the main series, it is heavily speculated that Afton is the main protagonist, being made to fight off several of the animatronics as part of his personal hell for every deplorable action he committed throughout his life. Some evidence pointing to this conclusion comes from lines the animatronics give towards the player one, in particular, being from Withered Chica, who is revealed to have been Afton's first victim from the previous game. In The Puppet's taunting lines, it states that it used to fear him, but is now in a position where it can exert judgment on the player for eternity, and how seeing him powerless was was like music to it. And how Nightmarionne goes on to proclaim that it was a nightmarish reflection (his murder of Cassette Man's daughter) of the consequences of his actions. Many also believe that the ambient noises heard in the secret Old Man Consequences minigame is, in fact, Afton declaring his eternal hatred for his son and his former business partner whilst burning in Hell much like how the Cassette Man foretold in Pizzeria Simulator. However, Glitchtrap seems to indicate he escaped this place or we play as Michael. ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'' William is presumed to have returned in this VR game in his Spring Bonnie persona named Glitchtrap. He appears in the main menu, originally as a pair of purple glowing eyes. As you collect more tapes in levels throughout the game, he gets closer and closer to you, mostly waving at you. At the end of the Pizza Party Night Terrors level in blacklight mode, he beckons you behind a curtain. If you follow him, you spawn as Freddy Fazbear onstage. After this, the credits roll, with Afton dancing in the background. If you collect all 16 tapes throughout the game, Afton will attempt to possess your body and escape into the real world at a random point. One ending to this has you locked in front of a metal door, with Afton appearing through the door's lock and shushing the player before walking off. This may imply his success in escaping the game in the player's body. Although the DLC implies that he didn't. ''Curse of Dreadbear'' If the player gets a bunny mask, they can hold the plushie that Afton was transformed into while holding the mask. This will begin a conversation between the player, Vanny, and William Afton. We tell William that we made the mask, that we will be ready for his plan and that it will be fun. This implies that Afton didn't escape the game, and that Glitchtrap is the true William. ''Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery'' William, in the form of Springtrap returns in this AR game. The e-mails the player gets highly hint that one of the characters mentioned in them is Vanny. This might mean that William will return with a major role. Novel Series FNAF Trilogy William Afton appears in the novel trilogy as the main antagonist, including his Springtrap persona. ''Fazbear Frights'' In Fazbear Frights: Into the Pit, at Jeff's Pizza, Oswald had an argument with his dad and decided to hide in the ball pit. However, upon emerging from the pit, he found himself in the year 1985, in which Jeff's Pizza used to be the establishment of the original Freddy Fazbear's Gang (the Withered Animatronics' restaurant). After Oswald passed a few days in this time at the past pizzeria, one day he heard screamings and cries and watched as all of the customers fled the pizzeria. Then a man in the Spring Bonnie suit lured Oswald in the backstage room, where he saw the bodies of six dead children, put in a sitting position with each wearing party hats. Oswald out of fear went to the ball pit in order to return to his time, while being chased by Spring Bonnie. Once emerging from the pit, his dad and Jeff, waited for him, both being mad at Oswald for hiding in the ball pit. When he and his dad were about to leave, Spring Bonnie emerged from the ball pit and knocked out Oswald's dad, pulling him into the pit. The bunny takes Oswald to his dad's car and arrived at Oswald's home. He tried to warn his mother about the bunny, but she was confused as everyone, except for Osawld, saw Spring Bonnie as Oswald's dad. After another few days, Oswald sneaked out of his house and went to the pizzeria, where he found his dad still alive. However, the organic Spring Bonnie followed Oswald and tried to eat him, but luckily, Oswald managed to get the bunny to hang itself, killing it. Personality William Afton's background is mostly told via silent actions within retro-graphics, or by reading between the lines throughout the games. Between his mini-game presence and piecing together information gleaned from the phone calls as well as the posters in Five Nights at Freddy's, the community has been able to piece together some information about William. He seems to be malevolent, sadistic, and cruel, ominously smiling as he kills children. He is also increasingly psychopathic and demented, as he is able to hide his true nature under a mask of politeness, judging from the intro of Sister Location, and also psychologically manipulates his son, Michael, by presumably using his guilt over unintentionally causing his younger brother's death in 1983 (if Michael is the older brother), in order to force Michael to obey his every order. Despite his sadistic and dangerous tendencies, he is shown to genuinely love and care for his daughter, Elizabeth, and does express grief over her death, though Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator implies that he is responsible for influencing Elizabeth's bloodlust and sinister behavior, and may have even wanted her to continue his murderous legacy, and carry on his experiments for him. William Afton's motives for his actions as of Sister Location remain unknown. He is seen dismantling the animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza twice, which appears to be linked to the spirits within the animatronics being released. Quotes Trivia *His actual motivation for killing the children is still a mystery, although many people assume he did for his own enjoyment, or as part of an experiment to create life from the dead. **''Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria Simulator'' implies the latter, as a blueprint reveals the Scooper’s purpose; to transfer remnant, a substance that gives a soul its ability to remain after death, into the animatronics. **YouTuber, Lewis Dawkins, theorized that he was upset at his other son's death, causing him to seek revenge, he also theorized William is trying to protect his kids. **In the novel series, Afton is confirmed to be stealing life essence from victims and animatronics, experimenting on it to attempt to find the secret to immortality. *In the final Custom Night cutscene of Sister's Location, Michael's voice becomes robotic near the end of his dialogue. The franchise's creator, Scott Cawthon, eventually confirmed that Michael's robotic voice was an error, and was unintentional. This error caused debate over whether William or Michael was killed inside Springtrap, until Scott's response to MatPat's final Five Nights at Freddy's theory video, as well as the credits of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, confirmed William as the spirit possessing Springtrap. *In the 1.031 update of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Scott added the sound of William's groaning. *He seems to have a British accent, with his son and daughter having one as well. *It is speculated that the TV show, The Immortal and the Restless, that Michael watches between the nights of Sister Location, where Vlad denies being the father of the baby, is a parallel between the relationship between William and Michael. It is speculated, since Vlad shares similarities with William, while the baby looks similar to his father like Michael does with his father. *He is implied to be the main protagonist of Ultimate Custom Night. However, some lines hint that we play as Michael Afton. *William could have been inspired by: ** Aaron Fechter, a engineering entrepreneur who created the Showbiz Pizza Place’s animatronics. Scott Cawthon actually met Fechter in person. ** Nathan Dunlap who after being fired from Chuck E’Cheese, he shot four of the five employees killing them, and injuring the fifth in the 1993 Aurora, Colorado, shooting. ** The creepypasta which tells the story of a mascot of Chuck E'Cheese, who had severe mental problems, and begun thinking that he was the real Chuck E'Cheese. However, he begun killing children and using their meat for pizza. * It is theorised that Toy Chica in her cutscenes in UCN, represents William due to Toy Chica choosing one of her classmates to be her boyfriend, but ends up killing them, while William seems to also choose a child and then kills for his experiments. ** In the last cutscene, Chica is seen under a tree atop a hill, with her bag full of the remains of her victims. The tree seems identical to the tree in the Lorekepper Ending of Pizzeria Simulator, which is near the graves theorised to be those of the original kids killed by Afton. *In UCN, when talking to Old Man Consequences, the background sounds when modified seems to be a voice, either declaring his hatred towards Mike and Henry, or asking them for help. It is speculated that this voice belongs to William. *It has been heavily speculated that Glitchtrap is the digital manifestation of William Afton/Springtrap due to his mannerisms and how he tries to lure the player. However, it is unclear whether Glitchtrap is truly William, or a digital copy modeled on him. **There is a possibility that the remains of the Springtrap animatronic were scanned into the game when it was being made, due to how Afton physically and spiritually bonded with the suit he was trapped in, and freed Afton from his torment when being uploaded into the game. **There is another theory which states that Glitchtrap is a piece of William's soul, being the manifestation of William's evil. * The Dog from the game Duck Season, might be based on William, though the Dog doesn't have the same heinous standards as William Afton. Navigation pl:Purple Guy Category:Unseen Category:Serial Killers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Posthumous Category:Book Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Criminals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Enigmatic Category:Successful Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Rogues Category:Male Category:Mutilators Category:Incriminators Category:Paranoid Category:Archenemy Category:Psychopath Category:Big Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Magic Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Creator Category:Parents Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Damned Souls Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Flashback Villains Category:Undead Category:Abusers Category:The Heavy Category:Zombies Category:Possessor Category:Deceased Category:Alter-Ego Category:Businessmen Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Revived Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Arrogant Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Strategic Category:Obsessed Category:Sophisticated Category:Liars Category:Immortals Category:Mummies Category:Skeletons Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Spouses Category:Paranormal Category:Leader Category:Monster Master Category:Collector of Souls Category:Legacy Category:Internet Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Destroyers Category:Kidnapper Category:Noncorporeal Category:Opportunists Category:Trickster Category:Wrathful Category:Malefactors Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Vandals Category:Forgers Category:Charismatic Category:Dark Messiah Category:Cult Leaders Category:Brutes Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Vs. Evil